Sliding door assemblies typically include a sliding door moveable between a closed position and an open position, a stationary door maintained in a stationary position, and a door frame surrounding and supporting the sliding door and the stationary door. The door frame includes vertical jamb members, a head component, and a sill component. Existing designs do not allow for upgrades in performance levels, once the sliding door has been installed in the assembly, the water performance of the assembly is set.